Vinyl WDS
|-|Character= Vinyl is a white-colored Alaskan Malamute and Gray wolf hybrid who was taking her career as DJ and usually attending on night's club, she is known to be Violaiue's roommate and spouse as well. Physical appearance Vinyl has a slim and average body figure, fuzzy tufts on top of her forehead and each sides of her cheeks, having bright blue pupil eyes, a bushy wolf-alike tail that posed a summer sky-colored lighting bolt and small heart on the tip of it. She always have a sharp golden tooth and her eyes has lacking eyelashes, making her look more masculine. In her main outfit, she wears an undersized denim jacket with light blue t-shirt underneath it, a pair of midnight blue pants with a belt on it, as well as a pair of blue fingerless gloves. Vinyl usually has her shades placed on top of her forehead, but in some occasions, it will replaced by a pair of sky blue headphones or nothing at all. The ramune bottle can be seen or not in several occasions of episodes. Personality and traits Vinyl is shown to be "a very boisterous and rowdy EDM musician, always like to create great beats and rhythm till dawn came. 'Never stop trying until you succeed!' is her motto and she will always finding another ways to catch her truest dream. As energetic as daylight, she is well-known to have chaotically silly persona and love to mess around on her roommate". Aside from bright traits, she has quite personal issues when it comes to rules and regulations, as well politic and government. Though as much as rebellious she was, Vinyl dislikes delinquents and baseless destruction, constantly avoiding them as possible. According to several doctors, she has protanopia and incapable to see colors as normal vision do, thus hence why her roommate Violaiue is the one who do the most household activities and drive the vehicles instead of Vinyl herself, though she is letting her to cook their meals as the former is extremely bad on it. |-|Relationships= Violaiue Vinyl and Violaiue have been dating since their adolescent, despite having different thoughts and point of views on many things. |-|Background story= In construction |-|Appearance roles= Starring *In construction Featuring *In construction Appearances *In construction |-|Statistics= Fates #In construction Percentage of the deaths occurring: 00.00% Victims and killing counts *In construction Percentage of the elimination: 00.00% |-|Trivia and facts= *She has gone under three redesigns, the latter two are the same but final result is more simplified than before. **Her whole design and character was heavily based on "Vinyl Scratch" from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **Vinyl's color palettes have solely based on ramune drinks, more accurately were blue hawaii and pineapple flavors. *There are running gags on her colorblind, such as when characters admire their drawings or ask her to wear different-colored clothing. Vinyl will always replying it sarcastically. |-|Gallery= Designs and developments Vinyl.png|2016-2018 Vinylwds.png|2019 Episode images Fanarts Miscellaneous Category:Sugar&spice's characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:White Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Canines Category:Wolves Category:Dogs Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with eye problems Category:Characters with no eyeslashes Category:Glasses Category:LGBT Characters Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Redesigned characters